


Nalu Love Fest 2016-2017 [Be The Dragon Slayer! & other stories]

by Impracticaldemon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impracticaldemon/pseuds/Impracticaldemon
Summary: Lucy decides to take Cana's suggestion to tackle Natsu about the (currently non-existent) romantic and intimate aspects of their relationship.  Meanwhile Mirajane has been advising Natsu how to approach Lucy.  As things work out, Lucy takes the word tackle literally and Natsu brings flowers.





	1. Be The Dragon Slayer!

**Author's Note:**

> These stories were originally written as something of a "stretch" exercise, for the purpose of learning how to write more explicit material. With that in mind, it is not surprising that the content becomes more explicit as time goes on. The first several chapters were written in October 2016; the more recent work in October 2017.

 

**Author's Note [Original Note, left in to provide context]**

This story is written for the "Bonus" (October 12) prompt for NaLuLovefest 2016 (October 19-25). Being new to writing much beyond the borders of fluff, I likely won't write stories for each of the week's prompts. Also, I'm only on episode 75 or so of the original anime, just to give you my frame of reference. :)

I am open to various ships at the moment, some more than others; Fairy Tail is just a lot of fun for a newbie like me.

The story will also be posted on tumblr ([Impracticaldemon](https://impracticaldemon.tumblr.com/)) and FFnet.

All reviews, comments (or PMs), kudos, follows and favourites are welcome and appreciated!

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**\\(^u^)/**

* * *

**NaLuLovefest 2016  
October 12**

**Bonus Prompt: Sweet/Rough**

* * *

**Be the Dragon Slayer! (or, Sometimes Being Subtle Doesn't Work)**

* * *

Lucy stared morosely into her tall glass, now empty of beer. Beside her, Cana was drinking steadily, easily outmatching her two drinks for every one.

"He doesn't get it. He'll never get it. Maybe… maybe dragons just mature really slowly? Maybe he inherited that as a Dragon Slayer. What do you think?"

Mirajane smiled sympathetically and refilled the glass. She had listened to different variants on the same theme throughout the past hour. Lucy had insisted several times over the past year that she and Natsu were just friends. And it was true! They were just friends. Except that today, for the first time, Lucy had admitted that she wasn't always happy with being just friends.

Lucy continued without letting Mirajane respond.

"And Happy! I thought he liked me! But it's still always the same thing. Every now and then he points out that I don't have a boyfriend. Or out of nowhere he'll do the whole "he liiiiikes you", except you know what? There's always some kind of flaw, like the guy's dying, or leaving, or crazy, or something."

"Men are bastards," Cana muttered. "Guess that includes their cats."

Lucy looked momentarily offended. Then she remembered that she was annoyed with Happy. "Right!"

Mirajane wiped down the bar and got another drink for Cana while Lucy sipped slowly on her new beer. The lovely white-haired woman was cheerfully and remorselessly helping Lucy get into what she – Mirajane, not Lucy – thought of as the "proper frame of mind". Mirajane dearly liked pairing people up and she'd been watching Lucy and the current object of her complaints ever since the latter had brought the former to the guild. She thought it better not to tell Lucy that she'd had a conversation on the same general topic with the pink-haired Natsu Dragneel earlier in the day.

"So… so what should I do Mira? I mean I really thought one time… but then it turned out he just wanted my spirits to help him dig for treasure!"

"Yup. Always after something." Cana slugged back her drink and propped her elbow more squarely on the bar. "Natsu's a good Slayer but he's… a kid you know?"

"No! I mean yes! Crud. I don't know what I mean." Lucy stared at her half-finished beer.

"He's oblivious. That's what you mean." Cana looked bored, but the half-wink she gave Mirajane suggested that something was up.

"Yeah! And then sometimes he does  _stuff_  and it's like – hey, he's actually a  _guy_  not just Natsu, right?"

"Right. So what are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know," said Lucy sulkily. "I mean I've tried all the usual things. I don't yell at him—much—for coming in the window. I let him raid my fridge. I actually made him dinner the other day.  _And_  I dressed up. Do you know what he said?"

Mirajane did know what Natsu had said when Lucy had made him dinner the week before. He'd told her...

" _What's wrong with saying that her food's almost as good as eating here?! I don't get it… She knows I like eating here! Besides, she looked great and I was kind of distracted…_ "

Lucy was looking imploringly at Cana. "I mean, what else can I do? And he's always saying things about other girls looking good but he never says anything to me!"

"You want my advice?"

"Yes!"

"You sure you're tough enough?"

"Yes! … Probably." Even mostly drunk, Lucy knew to hedge her bets with some people.

"You should go up to him and just tell him. Or better yet, push him up against a wall and—"

"I couldn't do that!"

"See? You're too lame. Thought so."

"I AM  _NOT_  LAME!"

"Weak?"

"NO!"

"Afraid? Girly? Useless?"

"I AM NOT USELESS!"

Lucy tried to imitate Cana by draining her beer in one go. It didn't go very well and after a second or two of gagging, Lucy belched hugely. Then she giggled. Her cheeks were painted a delicate "sozzled red".

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" She belched again. "I'm, like, the BEER DRAGON SLAYER!"

Mirajane wordlessly refilled the tall glass, and Lucy guzzled it down.

"ROAR OF THE BEER DRAGON!" This time the belch was truly impressive, although a little bizarre coming from the attractive blond.

Cana clapped wildly and Mirajane threw caution to the winds and joined in the applause. Hopefully Lucy was too drunk to notice her interest and get suspicious.

"Remember," Cana told the Celestial Mage. "Do unto him what you want him to do to you! You're tough!"

"YEAH!"

"You're rough!"

"YEAH!"

"You're gonna tell that pink-haired freak what's up and  _it better be him_!"

"YEAH!"

Lucy slammed the beer glass down on the bar, hooked her thumbs in the waist of her short skirt, and stormed out of the guild hall. Several eyes followed her, but she didn't notice.

Cana fell against the bar in uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh… Oh… I'm never going to forget that… Oh dear gods…" She held a hand against her side, shaking with laughter. "So what do you think Mira—any chance she'll get laid?"

Mirajane looked thoughtful. Then she smiled cheerfully.

"Well… it could be  _interesting_."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Lucy found her apartment – it had taken a little longer than usual – and thrown open the door with a crash. That pink-haired, "let's-be-friends-forever",  _lizard_  was here, she just knew it.

"NATSU! I know you're here, you window-sneaking, food-stealing,  _friend_!"

"Lucy! Hi! I've been waiting for you." Natsu gave Lucy his best smile and rushed over to greet her. He thrust a box of brightly-coloured candy into one of her waving hands and a giant bouquet of velvety red roses into the other.

Natsu had obviously made a big effort with his clothes. In fact, he looked great. Black tie wasn't normally seen around Fairy Tail, but that's what he was wearing. His trademark scarf was wound loosely around his neck.

Lucy stood in the doorway, taking in the outfit and trying to figure out what to do with the candy and flowers. Natsu, taking advantage of her stunned silence, pulled her into the room. He licked his lips nervously.

"S-So, I was thinking we could, um, sit and talk over a bottle of wine? Um—" he squinted into his palm "—or we could go dancing, or I could read you poetry – seriously, Luce do you even  _like_  poetry? I mean – if you do then I'd be happy to—"

"STOP TRYING TO BE SO  _FRIENDLY!"_

Natsu quailed, but went on manfully.

"Glass of wine?" He glanced frantically at his palm again. "Candy—no, wait, you've got that—flowers?"

Spurred on by frustration and alcohol, Lucy stomped into the room.

"No more playing nice!"

"I thought you LIKED people to be nice! Be sweet to her they said! Treat her well for once! Wear something other than last week's vest!"

Lucy set down the flowers and candy and grabbed Natsu by the lapels of his tux.

"What! Lucy!"

The blond just walked him backward until his back hit the wall.

"I'M TIRED OF BEING FRIENDS!" Pressing him against the plaster with her hips and lower body, Lucy untangled the scarf, yanked apart the bow tie and started undoing buttons.

"WHAT?!"

Lucy ran her hands inside his unbuttoned shirt and up his chest. The point at which their bodies touched seemed very, very warm. Natsu was staring at her in shock.

"You don't want to be friends?!"

"Right!" She slid her hands along his shoulders, admiring the hard muscles along the way. Pressing her body even closer, she started working his shirt and jacket off his shoulders. The fabric stopped moving altogether at the wrists and Lucy snarled in irritation.

"Cufflinks, dammit. Oh well…"

"Ahhhmmmm…" Natsu tried to answer, but just at that moment Lucy did something she'd wanted to do for a while and stretched up to press a passionate kiss onto his lips, her hands tangling in the soft pink hair.

Natsu's body was way ahead of his brain, and his hands came up around Lucy's hips and waist, lifting her slightly and pulling her more firmly against him. At the same time, he bit down on her lower lip, and when she gasped in surprise his tongue found hers and for a while all either of them could hear was their blood in their ears and the occasional panting breath.

Eventually, Natsu became frustrated enough with the fabric cuffs restricting his movement that he burned right through the material – although somehow without singeing Lucy. Once his hands and arms were free, he made short work of Lucy's top and bra. Eyes half-closed, he rubbed one slightly calloused palm over and around her breasts and across her nipples.

When she twitched under his hand he gave a gasping laugh.

"Not friends?"

" _More_  than friends," Lucy murmured lifting her head from leaving a darkening love bite on his shoulder. "Or  _different_ …" Her hands tugged at the fastenings at the waist of his pants.

"I can... do... different," returned Natsu, quivering as her hands caressed him through the thin fabric of his boxers.

It didn't take long after that to lose the rest of their clothes.

Being not-friends turned out to be very good.

* * *

[END]

* * *

**A/N:** Of course, one has to call this AU... but it was a lot of fun to write! Happy Nalu Week minus one!

 


	2. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

This story is written for the  **NaLuLovefest 2016**  (October 19-25).  **It follows directly from the previous story (chapter 1) from the bonus prompt "Sweet/Rough".**

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, it is always very much appreciated! (To  **J Luc Pitard**  ~ this story was really your idea...)

A special  **thank you**  to  **DancesWithSeatBelts** , a terrific writer who has provided great encouragement for me to continue writing in the Fairy Tail fandom (my primary fandom being  _Hakuouki_ ). You can also read her work as  **nalufever**  on tumblr.

 

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**\\(^u^)/**

* * *

**NaLuLovefest 2016  
October 19**

**Day 1 Prompt: Intimacy**

* * *

**The Morning After**  
(follows the story " _Be_  the Dragon Slayer")

* * *

It was the classic morning after the night before, thought Lucy. Her head ached, her mouth tasted of beer dregs, and her body seemed to be protesting the mere act of living.

On the bright side, she was in her own, comfortable bed. Naked. With Natsu.

She lacked the energy to scream and jump up, but couldn't restrain a moan of protest when she realized that she was pretty much covered in hickeys. Although with Natsu, love-bites really were a better expression, since in some places his sharp canines had left small cuts, and the bruising was fairly deep.

A gentle litany of "what have I done?"—interspersed with appropriate swear words—started to compete with the general pain in her head. The not-yet-fully-sober part of her responded with:  _Isn't it more_ who _you've done? And anyway, I thought it was very good,_ thank _you very much_. And she giggled.

The overall result was that she told Natsu's bare back—which curved just a few inches from her face—something along the lines of:

"What the  _fuck_  have I done… _giggle_."

The nicely muscled back rolled toward her, and she moved away a few inches to give Natsu space to turn over completely. The sight of his face, which was awake, serious, and fully sober, made her close her eyes. She suddenly felt terribly ashamed. She just about remembered everything now—she was going to  _kill_  Cana, and probably Mirajane too—and her cheeks burned at the thought of how she'd pretty much literally thrown herself at Natsu.

"You… wore a tux…" her mouth said for her. He'd brought flowers, too, now that she thought of it. And candy or chocolate or something.

"Yeah…"

There was a long pause.

"So…" Natsu said hesitantly. "Umm…" He couldn't seem to figure out what to say, and the sight of  _Natsu_  being serious and tentative was adorable but also very weird. And incredibly embarrassing.

Lucy put both arms over her face. Nothing like a little humiliation to go with the hangover.

"I'll get you some water."

Natsu got out of the bed without his usual bounce, for which Lucy was grateful. She lay there trying not to think, until she felt the mattress dip slightly at her feet.

"C'mon Luce, the water will help." He was trying to sound neutral, she thought, but there were emotions around the edges of his voice that she really couldn't make out.

Lucy sat up a little, since he was right and besides, she had to face him sometime. She was careful to pull the covers up with her, since she had no idea where her clothes were. She took the water from him and first sipped and then thirstily drank half of it down.

"Whoa, easy there…"

"Natsu…"

They'd spoken at the same time. He was sitting cross-legged at the bottom of the bed, and he was still naked. She didn't know how she felt about that, but with Natsu it could be as simple as he'd forgotten he was naked when he went to get the water. In fact, he did seem to be especially focussed on something, so she let him talk.

"Lucy, I know you probably aren't feeling the best and all, but, um, I just wanted to say that you're really gorgeous. Don't run away from me now just because you're embarrassed."

Lucy lowered the glass and stared at him in amazement, the twinge behind her eyes momentarily forgotten.

"Excuse me?"

Natsu grinned, and this time the slightly over-confident-about-everything Dragon Slayer was back. It was a little annoying but also reassuring. And he was really nicely built. She had imagined him without clothes before, and the reality of lean hips and a tight stomach were living up to her expectations. Lucy felt a tiny flicker of interest slip by her hangover.

"Well, I figure that you're freaked out over last night. And last night was amazing—you were amazing. So, I thought that if we're  _both_  embarrassed then that will make you  _less_  embarrassed and then maybe it will all work out. Anyway, I've wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend for ages… so please say yes."

He gave her the optimistic look he would sometimes get on quests when he'd just wrecked something and had a great explanation for how the damage had actually saved the mission.

"Let me get this straight: You're trying to make me feel better about throwing myself at you by asking me out now?"

Natsu made a "kind of" gesture.

"Not quite. I'm trying to  _embarrass_  myself by telling you how I feel about you and how gorgeous you are and how much I wanted you even  _before_  you tore off my clothes and threw yourself at me. Although… that was pretty hot."

Lucy gave him a jaded look. "You don't look at all embarrassed."

"True. But I'm trying."

"I'm not feeling better about this."

Natsu reached forward and took her hand.

"I like being with you. We have fun together. No matter how many times I've crashed your apartment you've never seriously kicked me out. I want to be there for you. So: will you be my girlfriend?"

Lucy eyed him suspiciously. She couldn't help but feel warm at his words, but her mortification over the night before was still too strong to let her say anything.

"Alright, Luce, I'll show you what I can do for you," said Natsu, with just as much certainty as ever. He let go of her hand and walked around to the head of the bed.

"You could put on some clothes," Lucy muttered.

"… Don't see you looking away, Luce."

Lucy blushed, and then blushed again when strong arms gently shifted her, piled up pillows behind her, and settled her onto them.

"Right, let's see if you have the key ingredients for Cana's most recent hangover cure!"

Lucy stared at him as he hurried away.  _And I'm not just watching his butt_ , she told herself.

Over the next several minutes, Natsu—still naked and looking cheerful—brought her a cold cloth for her aching head, added a blanket to the covers over the main window to block the light more, and then rummaged in the kitchen for… whatever he could find, apparently.

"Looks like you'll have to settle for orange juice and toast, Lucy. Don't worry—I'll keep you well hydrated."

Lucy was so taken aback by the proceedings that she just watched, wincing occasionally at sudden noises. When she actually managed to finish the two slices of toast, Natsu beamed contentedly.

"Okay, I'm going to start you a bath now. Then you can use the washroom, brush your teeth, and get in. I'll come in and wash your back for you in a bit."

Lucy had just been thinking that this wasn't a bad plan, when her mind processed the last few words.

"You are  _not_  going to wash my back! Just because I can't make you put any clothes on doesn't mean I feel comfortable being naked around  _you_!"

Natsu looked down at her for a long moment, his smile fading.

"Lucy… You're embarrassed about last night. But you aren't uncomfortable with me being naked. Or even with you being naked. I can tell. Come on, let me take care of you. Please?"

Lucy wanted to swear at him for being so… so  _confident_  about the two of them, because part of her still wanted to try to get her head on straight and salvage her pride in peace. But mostly she was feeling very grateful for the way that he wasn't letting up on showing her that he cared. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how much worse she would be feeling if she'd woken up alone, or if Natsu had tried to use last night's events just to bolster his own ego.

"Okay, you win. I'm not saying that things are fine, though."

Natsu nodded solemnly, but Lucy couldn't miss the slight twitch at the corner of his lips.  _Oh well, guess he has some right to feel good about himself._   _Ugh. Wish I could say the same about me._

When Natsu came padding into the bathroom fifteen minutes later, Lucy was soaking up to her neck in hot bubbles, eyes closed. She was starting to feel a little more human, though still a bit out of it. She couldn't help blushing a bit when she felt Natsu move her out of the way and settle in behind her. He pulled her into his chest and leaned her head against his shoulder. It was impossible not to feel pretty much all of him up against her, including the part that announced that he was definitely turned on by seeing her naked in the bath.

As if reading her mind—not difficult to do, Lucy thought wryly—Natsu snugged one arm around her waist and the other up under her breasts. Lucy twitched slightly when he blew softly on one ear and then started nibbling gently on the side of her neck.

"I thought you were going to wash my back?" Lucy said a little petulantly.

"I will," came the response, in pleasant tones. "But I thought we might as well  _both_ be distracted, instead of just me. You see… I told you when I was going to come in and what I was going to do and you didn't lock the door or tell me no when I got here. However, you're right, I should make sure."

The hand around her waist moved slightly, and he ran his fingers and palm along her belly. Lucy had to work hard not to react to the pleasant sensation of warmth.

"So, Lucy, is it okay if I touch you while we're sitting here together? And just in case you've forgotten, you still haven't agreed to go out with me. I'm still asking."

Lucy knew what she wanted her answer to be. After all, this was what she'd wanted in the first place. She had to almost forcibly wrestle her injured pride back into place though. Eventually, growing more and more distracted by the hand against her belly and the one supporting her full breasts, Lucy managed a proper answer:

"Yes. I want to go out with you. I want to be more than friends."

"Can we still be friends, too?" asked Natsu, although there was something like a laugh in his voice. The hand on her stomach started to caress her inner thigh, and she felt a rush of warmth to a sensitive area just nearby.

"Sure, if it will make you feel better," Lucy agreed, trying and failing not to twitch when his other hand wrapped around a breast and started stroking her nipple.

"Mmm… I know what would really make me feel better," murmured her now-boyfriend, rubbing himself against her back and butt. The slight burr of lust in his voice only made her skin feel even more sensitive under his fingers.

"Natsu—"

"Shh. I'm having fun. But you can tell me anytime you want me to stop, okay?" She was reassured by the fact that the last part sounded serious and not just teasing.

Now a finger brushed down the length of her opening and started exploring inside, making her gasp slightly and causing all her muscles in the area to start to tighten. As a second finger joined the first between her legs, the other hand started to pinch her nipple more insistently, causing a wave of pleasure to spread outward even as the heat from her center was spreading up through stomach and down her thighs.

"Comfortable, Luce? Is that good?" The smugness was annoying, but there was enough caring to make up for it. There was a slight growl when he added: "Can you feel how much you turn me on?"

Lucy responded by wriggling herself more firmly around his lower fingers. She reached an arm up to rub along the outside of his ear and down his neck, and wrapped her other wrist and hand around a muscled thigh, running her palm and fingers back and forth on the innermost spot so that the back of her hand would brush against the most sensitive part of him in passing.

After a very short time, there was no sound at all other than rather ragged breathing and increasingly frequent murmurs and moans of pleasure. Unfortunately, as the sensations became stronger, they both lost track of their surroundings, and eventually one twitching, writing motion too many sent them both sliding and splashing down into the bottom of the deep tub.

Lucy caught at the side of the tub a second later, blinking. Natsu, who had recovered even faster, was sitting up laughing, supremely unconcerned about his naked, fully aroused state. He stepped out of the bath, grabbed one of Lucy's fluffy pink towels, and then scooped up Lucy in his arms.

"We'll have to try that again sometime," he said, burying his dripping face against her neck. "But right now, just to be on the safe side, I'm taking you back to bed. Might be a little more, uh,  _stable_  there. Is that okay Luce?"

Lucy tilted her head back for a kiss and got one. The slight ache in her head was unnoticeable compared to the warm ache between her thighs.

"Bed's good," she said, without hesitation.

Natsu hugged her close, satisfied that he had managed to look after her until she was ready to accept what had happened between them the night before. And what was going to happen between them now… Bending his head to give her a last lick on the lips, he carried her back to bed, grinning.

* * *

**[END]**

 


	3. Great Expectations (not by Charles Dickens)

**Author's Note: [Original Note for context]**

This story is written for the  **NaLuLovefest 2016**  (October 19-25).  **It follows directly from the previous story (chapter 2) for the Day 1 prompt "Intimacy".**

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, it is always very much appreciated:

 

I'm at about episode 80 or so of the original anime, just to give you my overall frame of reference. I haven't read the manga (yet).

All reviews, comments (or PMs), follows and favourites are welcome and appreciated! Thank you everyone who has said hi, liked or reblogged on Tumblr too!

I hope you enjoy today's story!

* * *

**\\(^u^)/**

* * *

**NaLuLovefest 2016  
October 20-21**

**Day 2/3 Prompts: Bites/Moans**

* * *

**Great Expectations**  
(not by Charles Dickens)  
( _follows the story "The Morning After"_ )

* * *

It was a week after the infamous night of beer drinking that had finally led to Natsu and Lucy getting together. Of course, Natsu remembered it as the night he had actually stuffed himself into a tux—although he hadn't worn the tux for long after Lucy had gotten home. They both remembered it as the night that Lucy had told Natsu that she didn't want to be friends anymore—at the top of her voice—and had then proceeded to make her actual meaning very, very clear. One thing that had made Lucy feel a lot better was that the following day, Natsu had not only looked after her but had made a point of asking her out, so that there was no confusion about the status of their relationship. She actually had a boyfriend.

Or so she had thought. Because in her mind, a boyfriend meant dates. And so far they hadn't even met for coffee.

Since she still wasn't speaking with Mirajane and Cana after the beer drinking episode—they were the ones who had set her up to literally throw herself at Natsu—Lucy had turned to her friend Levy for advice. Levy had recently been seeing a lot of the Dragon Slayer Gajeel, which most of those in the know found very entertaining.

"Well, I suggest food," Levy said, after Lucy explained her woes. "You can't go wrong with food."

Lucy groaned.

"I know Natsu loves food… but eating isn't really his best look. And I worry that if there's food then he won't have time for  _me_. I mean—have you seen how he eats?"

"Yes, and I've seen how he looks at you. Maybe you just have to makes things more of a challenge. Or maybe you need to figure out a way to make him understand that you're looking for the same things just in different ways."

Levy refused to elaborate, and Lucy almost decided to just go home and sulk. Fortunately, the walk home put her in a good mood, even though a late-afternoon shower caught her before she reached her apartment: she had a plan. As soon as she got in, she held an important discussion with Virgo, one of her Celestial Spirits, after which she changed into a set of clinging, silky, baby doll pajamas and waited for Natsu to come in the window.

Natsu actually came in more slowly than usual. He was feeling a little edgy. Just as he'd thought everything was going just fine, Lucy had started acting all distant, and he didn't know why. Still, he almost bit his tongue when he saw the pajamas. They were sky-blue—one of Lucy's favourite colours—but that didn't really register. What caught his attention was the way they left her shoulders bare, and hugged her gorgeous breasts, and showed off her toned legs and butt. He felt his attention waver from dinner to getting his hands on—and all over—his girlfriend.

"Oh hey, hi Luce! Good to see ya!" He tried to keep his tone light, even though he could feel the rumble starting in his chest that wasn't too far different from when a cat started to purr. She looked amazing. But… she smelled annoyed? Argh—so confusing!

Lucy winced. She'd promised herself no fighting but seriously? She was always irritated when he sounded surprised to see her in her own house. With an effort, she put on a grin and reminded herself that there had to be some give and take in a relationship. At least, that was the advice that the Sorcerer Weekly had in just about every relationship article.

"Hi Natsu! You're looking good…" She sauntered over to him and pressed her thinly clad body against his. As usual, the first thing he did was bent his head down, not for a kiss, but to bury his nose in her neck and inhale deeply.

"Ummmmm…" For a moment, all his attention was on her neck and shoulders… Then Natsu's head came up quickly, almost hitting Lucy in the chin. "Do I smell seafood soup? And steak? And French fries? And, um, spaghetti with the extra cheese in the sauce…"

Natsu's hands were starting to slide down Lucy's sides, but his head had turned toward the kitchen.

"I'll just, um, I'll just... I'll be right back, don't move."

He was brought up short with a strangled yelp because Lucy was holding onto the ends of his scarf.

"No, sorry Natsu, but that's not for you. That's  _my_ dinner. Although… I might be willing to share… if you ask really nicely for me to forgive you."

"Wait—what?! What did I do?"

"Nothing."

Lucy turned away from him, perfect, creamy skin sliding under soft fabric. She looked back over her shoulder at Natsu, who was staring at the way he could just see the lower curve of her butt under the  _very_  minimal shorts that seemed to be part of her outfit. His brain was starting to fuse: food? Lucy? Why not both?

"Um, so I've done nothing wrong but—"

"No, you've done  _nothing_. That's what you've done wrong."

"What? Lucy… seriously, help me out here…"

"But since I am a wonderful girlfriend, I'm going to let you make it up to me."

Natsu was starting to pick up the undertones. He closed his eyes. Yes, dinner smelled amazing, and he was very hungry. But Lucy smelled of annoyance and… hurt? Even though he hadn't done anything? No, wait, that's what she'd said… that'd he'd done  _nothing_. It tended to take a while for his brain to catch up with his instincts, but both were now telling him the same thing: his girlfriend wanted his attention. Because… she hadn't had it? That wasn't true! He paid attention to her all the time—well, he  _thought_  about her a lot of the time. She already knew how he felt.

He'd closed the distance between them again, eyes still closed, and now he put his hands on her bare shoulders, focussing for a moment on the sensation of her soft skin against his callused fingers. He felt her quiver slightly, and the scent of annoyance faded a little to be replaced by a hint of arousal.

A little distracted, but determined to pursue her program, Lucy ran her hands up Natsu's chest and seized his face, and kissed him roughly on the lips. A second later, Natsu tangled his fingers in her hair, at which point she bit down sharply on his lower lip, just enough to draw blood. She hadn't been sure she would be able to do it, but the effect was worth it: Natsu moaned softly, though clearly not in pain, and one hand slid from her hair to her butt, pulling her more closely against him.

"Natsu," Lucy said in his ear, willing her heart-rate to stop crashing against her ribs. "Being my boyfriend means more than being allowed to raid my fridge and sleep in my bed without getting into trouble… you know?"

"Um. Okay? Actually… you pretty much let me get away with that stuff before anyway."

"Exactly."

Natsu tried to think about what she was saying, but his concentration slipped when she pushed his vest off his shoulders and then started to suck on his collarbone, gently at first, and then more insistently. Since he could also feel her breasts rubbing against his bare chest through the thin, slippery material of her top, it wasn't surprising that his breath hitched and his hands tightened further on her. The one on her butt started to knead into the flesh, alternately stroking and massaging.

Lucy brought her teeth together on the gradually spreading bruise she'd been creating. They barely broke the surface, but Natsu twitched sharply against her, and a rumble almost like a purr started in his chest.

"So what makes the difference between being friends and girlfriend and boyfriend, Natsu?"

The pink-haired man just stared at her blankly, his mind almost entirely on other things.

"This?" he managed finally, staring down at her, while she started working on the buckle and ties of his pants.

She slid his pants down over his hips, leaving him in his boxers, his eyes staring hungrily down at her as she pushed the band of his boxers down over one hip, and sank gracefully to her knees, her face just inches away from where his erection was shoving against cotton fabric. Natsu automatically let his lower hand trail up her back as she knelt and found himself caressing one of her ears.

Lucy started to suck on his hipbone, and he moved against her, missing her warmth against his erection now that they weren't pressed together. Argh… it was so impossible to think—why did she want him to think anyway? Why couldn't she just say what she was mad about?! Once again, the slightly bruising sucking turned into the more defined—and for him exciting—pain of a bite. He moaned loudly when she bit down again, marking the hip even more clearly and at the same time using the hand not grasping his leg to stroke the length of his shaft through the boxers.

"Now shall I try the other side?" Lucy asked sweetly, although his sharp hearing could make out the hitch in her breathing and he could smell her growing arousal.

With a growl, Natsu dropped down to his knees and dragged Lucy's mouth against his, forcing his tongue between her lips. He pulled her hips against his again so that he could rub against her.

"You are, really… good… at knowing what to do," he muttered when he came up briefly for air. "Bites are… good…"

She smirked at him, and he overbalanced her onto the floor—mercifully carpeted in this area—and crushed her body under him. One hand started to first stroke and then pinch one of her nipples, while his mouth moved from hers onto the white column of her neck. Unlike Lucy, Natsu bit down without hesitation, his sharp canines breaking the surface at the same time as his fingers closed on the hardened tip of her breast and his erection pressed insistently between her legs.

This time, Lucy gasped and then moaned. She moaned again when Natsu moved his mouth to her shoulder and bit down again, this time dragging his hand across the rapidly dampening area between her legs as his teeth pierced her skin. The combined feeling made her own hands tighten involuntarily on Natsu's upper arms, nails digging into his skin.

The rumble in Natsu's chest was becoming louder, and after licking a tiny drop of blood from Lucy's shoulder, he sat back, straddling her, and started pulling her flimsy top up over her head.

"How did you know?" he asked, managing to rub his slightly rough palms across the tips of her breasts as he yanked at the fabric.

"Mmmm?"

"About the bites," he muttered, starting the process of getting rid of his boxers and making sure to include as much touching and rubbing as he could in the process.

Lucy squirmed under him.

"I… noticed last time… Did it by mistake… got a big reaction…"

Natsu swiped his tongue across a nipple and then sucked sharply on it, getting a whimper of pleasure from Lucy. Then he moved his head down to the lowest point on her ribcage and set his teeth against her skin.

"I didn't realize how much I wanted to leave marks on you," he murmured, nuzzling the skin and feeling Lucy tense in anticipation of the small sting.

This time, the hand that was behind Lucy pulled her hips up slightly, while the free hand slowly pulled the very short shorts down her thighs. Then, without warning, a warm finger was pressed into Lucy's depths and the sharp teeth closed again.

"And I love how you moan. And fuck, Lucy you smell  _amazing_  now."

Ignoring her quivering body and the incredible wet heat at her core—well, for long enough to speak, anyway—Lucy quipped: "Better than steak? 'Cause I still haven't heard you ask for forgiveness, you know."

A second finger joined the first and both started to move back and forth, making Lucy gasp. Natsu laughed—although it came out as more of a rumble. He almost seemed meditative, as his fingers moved inside her and he leaned down to suckle and then nip at one breast. Lucy was trying her best not to rock continuously against his hand, since the bright, possessive light in his eyes brought out the competitive side of her and made her want to refuse to show him how good he made her feel.

Eventually, Natsu changed position, bringing his mouth onto Lucy's hipbone but leaving his fingers to continue enjoying her wetness. When he shifted, pressing his shaft against her leg, she could feel that she wasn't the only one who was slick. Natsu eyes met hers for a moment before he lowered his head again; the eyelids were half-closed, but the gleam was unmistakable.

"I get it, Luce…" he said, as he licked the skin of her hip in anticipation. "There's something I didn't do, and it hurt your feelings. And when… we're done here… you're just going to tell me what's wrong… okay?"

On the last word, he dragged the pad of his thumb across the rounded bundle of nerves at the top of her opening, and at the same moment bit into the taught skin at her hip bone. Her loud moan was truly a combination of pleasure and pain this time, but as before, the pain passed very quickly and the pleasure intensified.

Lucy watched as Natsu licked the area again, his eyes now completely closed. They were both sweating, although in her case, Natsu's heat combined with actual exertion. She stroked her fingers through his hair.

"Natsu?"

"Mmmm.  _Tell me_ , Lucy…"

"Now's good. I want you inside me now.  _Natsu_ …"

Natsu raised his head and grinned at her. Then he squirmed around, until his hips were over hers, and he put his large hands over her wrists, pinning them to the floor. They were both moving against each other, completely aroused, breathing ragged.

"Now's good, huh? How about  _great_?"

He plunged his length into her, and she shuddered, but grinned back.

"You look great covered in my marks," he gloated. He drove into her again. "You smell great covered in sweat and wanting this so badly you can't wait…" And again. "You are just… amazing… my… Lucy…"

Faster and faster, while they both seemed to try to push  _through_ the other person, until first one and then the other went over the edge—they never knew who cried out first. All that seemed to matter was that they were absolutely, completely together.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Quite a bit later, Natsu carried Lucy into the bathroom and set her gently into the hot bath that he'd prepared for them. Unlike the last time, he sat opposite her so that they could see each other's faces.

"Okay, Luce… what did I do—I mean,  _not_  do?"

Lucy sighed; it seemed silly and yet it didn't.

"You asked me out but you never took me out anywhere. As a couple. You just kept behaving the same as always."

Natsu studied her face, although he had to keep suppressing the urge to let his eyes trail down the darkening marks on her neck, shoulder, ribs and hip. He really wanted to understand. As he pulled his gaze from her neck—again—he suddenly thought he got it.

"You want us to go out in public somewhere, to have fun or whatever, in a way that makes it clear that we're really together as boyfriend and girlfriend? Like you want to set a time and meet me somewhere and hold hands and all that? So everyone knows?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it… And so I know that you know."

Natsu leered at her and this time didn't hide the direction of his gaze.

"Don't worry, Luce… I know."

* * *

**END**

 


	4. Finger Food

**Author's Note: [Original Note for Context]**

This story is written as a new addition to my  **NaLuLovefest 2016**  stories.  **It follows directly after the previous story (chapter 3 - Great Expectations) for the Day 2/3 promptsm.**  This chapter is mostly fluff and smut, as Natsu and Lucy each try to adapt to each others needs, wants and expectations. In this chapter, their teasing gets away from both of them!

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed, which is always much appreciated. Just a few kind words in a review (as guest/anon is fine!) really makes my day!

Thank you everyone who has said commented, liked or reblogged on Tumblr too!

I'm now at about episode 125 of the anime (Tenrou Island/time skip), just to give you my overall frame of reference for how I visualize the characters. I haven't read the manga.

I hope you enjoy today's story!

**\\(^u^)/**

* * *

**NaLuLovefest 2016 (Late Addition)  
**

**Day 4 Prompt: Fingers**

* * *

**Finger Food**  
( _follows the story "Great Expectations"_ )

* * *

Not long after Lucy had "expressed her concern" (as she put it) or "had her little freak out" (as Natsu put it, although only to himself), Natsu invited his now-girlfriend on their first official date. Naturally, it involved food.

When Natsu came in the window that evening, he found Lucy standing in her underclothes frowning at her bed. He found this distracting, but was cautious enough to drop a kiss on her shoulder and restrict himself to putting an arm around her bare waist. He was very pleased that she was becoming so comfortable around him so quickly.

"So… you're going out for dinner in your bra and panties?" he quipped, purposefully ignoring the clothing strewn across the comforter.

"You should try coming in the front door for once," Lucy replied without heat, somehow snuggling closer without actually shifting her attention from the clothes.

"Mmmmm… Sorry, what did you say?"

Natsu bent his head into the nape of Lucy's neck and inhaled, one of his all-time favourite turn-ons. He loved how she smelled, especially when she was a bit aroused. Actually, the more aroused the better, however, he had a feeling that Lucy would insist on clothing and dinner before he could get too much farther. Fortunately, he had some ideas about that.

"Help me choose something to wear. And stop drooling on my neck!"

"Yes ma'am! Stopping drooling now, ma'am!"

"Oh…  _you_!" Lucy whacked him unconvincingly and picked up a soft, almost silky cashmere sweater. "How about this? I mean, you won't tell me where we're going, so I'm not sure what to wear. And what about you—aren't you going to change?"

Natsu looked down at his usual outfit (although he'd taken care to wear a clean set of clothes this morning), and shook his head.

"Nope, I'm not changing. It's pretty casual, but don't worry, it'll be fun. You wanted people to be clear on the "Natsu and Lucy are together now" thing, right? Well, this place should work out just fine."

Lucy eyed her boyfriend warily. "You're not taking me to a bar or some kind of dive are you? I mean, this  _is_  a date, right? We're going to sit down somewhere with decent chairs, and maybe cloth napkins and waiters, and real food?"

"Yes. If we get there, of course, which is looking less and less likely."

"Oh, why's that?" But even as she said it Lucy had a pretty good idea of what Natsu's response would be.

"Because at this rate I'm going to be too turned on to be decent in public," Natsu replied honestly.

The arm around Lucy's waist had shifted up slightly, and one large hand began to gently caress her left breast.

"Stop it! Ahh! Natsu!"

Natsu's strong fingers were first teasing, and then pinching the nipple of the breast through the slippery material of the bra. Lucy tried not to react but failed. She found herself squirming against Natsu. His other arm wrapped itself around her hips now, the hand sliding down until it was resting on the top of Lucy's pretty blue panties. A moment later, Lucy could feel the calloused tips of Natsu's finger brushing through the soft curls under the fabric. She could feel her pelvic muscles contract in response to the light stroking, and it suddenly seemed as though her entire body had warmed up several degrees; she squirmed again involuntarily.

"Alright, I'll help you choose," Natsu murmured, pretending to ignore Lucy's movement. He paused to bite down gently on her neck, but although he then raised his head to study the choice of clothes, his hands didn't stop. In fact, his left hand moved a little further down, and started gently rubbing the area right at the top of Lucy's rapidly dampening opening.

"Mmmmm… ah…. Natsu… okay… I'm getting… really distracted now too. But… shouldn't we get going?" Lucy's voice was a little breathless, and she was having some difficulty focussing on the clothes on the bed. The bed itself, however, was a different story—the bed seemed like a good place to be.

"We should get going," Natsu agreed pleasantly. "And I've even chosen clothes for you."

Lucy found Natsu's tone a little smug, which was irritating, but she admitted privately that he had some cause for being pleased with himself. She was starting to lose all interest in leaving right away. Normally, this would have annoyed her, as she was somebody who preferred sticking to a plan, but her new relationship with Natsu was still very exciting. Still, she made an effort to stay on track.

"Hmm? Which, um, clothes did you pick?"

"That t-shirt, with the heart-shaped bit cut out in the front—I like the colour and the potential view—and the dark pink skirt."

Natsu reluctantly, but rather triumphantly, withdrew his hands from Lucy's sensitive areas. She smelled very, very good now, he thought, smirking.

Lucy froze for a moment, and then turned slowly to face her boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around his hips, feeling his hard-on clearly against her lower belly. Determined to erase the smirk from his face, she rubbed herself against him for a moment before taking one of his hands and rubbing her thumb along the fingers.

"Okay, Natsu, why don't you help me dress then," she said, with a slight grin. She used her free hand to unbuckle his belt, and then raised her large brown eyes to his dark ones in challenge. "I'll do whatever you say. Probably."

Making sure that his eyes were on her face, Lucy raised Natsu's hand to her lips. She gently kissed each middle knuckle, and then took the index finger into her mouth, sucking on it gently and then harder, using her other hand to push Natsu's pants partway down off his hips.

Even to Lucy's far less sensitive nose, the air started to smell of sex, and she continued to rub herself with maddening slowness (from Natsu's perspective) against the pink-haired man. She knew that if they did, by some chance—or mischance—go out now, she'd have to change her pretty underwear as well as put on clothes, but she truly didn't care at the moment.

Natsu swallowed audibly as Lucy switched to his middle finger, drawing it in and out of her mouth in a way that left him licking his lips and imagining her lips and tongue on other parts of him. His smirk faded, as he realized that they really weren't going to make it out of Lucy's apartment in the immediate future.

"Your clothes are all over the bed," he muttered aloud, his free hand on Lucy's lower back, holding her against him and keeping them both upright.

"I thought we were going out?" Lucy teased, sliding her fingers over the bulge in Natsu's pants before pulling his ring finger to her lips and deliberately licking its tip before taking it into her mouth with a challenging lift of her golden brows.

"Yeah, okay, I think we've kind of decided against that, or am I wrong?" Natsu ground his half-clad hips against Lucy with a growling kind of hum.

Lucy pretended to pout, removing Natsu's finger from her mouth.

"Awww…"

"I think," said her boyfriend, in the deep tones that made her shiver slightly in a very good kind of way, "that I'm going take your clothes  _off_ , and then have sex with you. After that, once I can think straight again, you can wear the clothes I've chosen for you and we'll go out. I'll try to leave hickeys in prominent places so that you'll feel like I really want people to know we're together. Okay?"

Even as he spoke, he deftly unhooked Lucy's bra and ran exploring fingers over the now bare breasts.

"I know you like plans," he added, with a grin that was now distinctly predatory. "Do you have any complaints?" Once again, fingers traced the soft skin of Lucy's belly and then explored lower.

"I… um… mmmm… no…" Lucy drew in a sharp breath as Natsu's fingers found a particular nub and stroked insistently.

"What was that?"

"It's a great plan," Lucy told him, feeling her legs quiver and knowing that Natsu's fingers could feel how wet she was now. "Yeah… um… the date can wait."

Fortunately, the carpet was reasonably soft.

* * *

**[END]**


	5. Parlour Games

 

**Author's Note: {Original note for context]**

This story is written as a new addition to my  **NaLuLovefest 2016**  stories.  **It follows directly after the previous story (chapter 4 - Finger Food) and prompts.**  This chapter is rather smutty, as Lucy gets out one of her favourite toys... although it might not be what Natsu expects!

I'm now at about episode 145 of the anime (Starry Sky/after time skip), just to give you my overall frame of reference for how I visualize the characters. I haven't read the manga.

I hope you enjoy today's story!

**\\(^u^)/**

* * *

**NaLuLovefest 2016 (Late Addition)  
**

**Day 5 Prompt: Toys**

* * *

**Chapter 5** — **Parlour Games**

( _follows the story "Finger Food"_ )

Three weeks after they officially started dating, Lucy and Natsu went on what Lucy called "a proper date". With very little prompting from Lucy, Natsu had arranged for a tour of a private garden that was rarely open to the public, as well as dinner at a local restaurant that was known for something other than all-you-can-eat. Not that any of the local restaurants allowed Natsu to eat all he could eat.

Fortune had favoured the brave (an expression that Natsu liked, since he was exceptionally brave): the early fall weather had been crisp and golden, a number of the more spectacular flowers had stayed blooming late that year, and Lucy had been delighted. There had been numerous opportunities for quick snuggles, lingering kisses and even a mild make-out session in the middle of a small but sheltered labyrinth. When they'd eventually gotten to dinner, Lucy had been rosy-cheeked and bright-eyed, and Natsu had felt like the two hours looking at plants and flowers had definitely not been wasted. Also, he hadn't burned anything.

As they lingered over dessert and cappuccinos, Lucy had murmured:

"You know… in honour of our first really romantic date, I picked up some, um, toys for when we go back to my place. I hope you don't mind."

Natsu's eyes widened a little and he stared across the table at Lucy. "T-toys?" he asked, his voice threatening to squeak. His mind started to generate a number of interesting ideas, although it was definitely fuzzy on the detail.

"Well, I'm done—you?" Natsu waved his hand in the air to call over the waiter. "Check please," he said pleasantly, when the young man appeared. "And she'll take the rest of her dessert to go."

Lucy protested the high-handed treatment, but only to the extent of finishing up her dessert while Natsu paid the bill. They walked hand-in-hand back to Lucy's house, with Lucy giggling slightly and Natsu shooting his girlfriend sideways glances and periodically blushing.

Once inside, Lucy told Natsu to put on some music while she got changed and got "the toys".

"You're bringing them over here?" Natsu asked, dubiously. Lucy's room was effectively a large studio apartment, so the bedroom wasn't actually a separate room, but still—it seemed odd to him.

Lucy trailed her fingers lightly over his cheek and neck, and loosened his scarf.

"Just get the music."

Natsu fiddled with the music lacrima, which gave him some problems because he couldn't concentrate. The sound of Lucy changing and organizing things behind him was maddening, so he kept turning to look.

Not long after, Lucy beckoned him over to the middle of the living room floor. In the middle of the floor were—toys. Brightly coloured toy blocks, to be exact. Natsu smiled weakly.

"O-oh. Um, you know, Luce, I haven't played with blocks since I was little. Or ever, really, 'cause I usually just kinda burned things when I got excited."

"Then I'll try not to get too attached to these blocks," Lucy said.

She had changed into pretty baby doll pajamas in a silky, stretchy blue fabric, over which she'd put a three-quarter-sleeved robe of similar material. The thigh-high white silk stockings with little bows at the top made her look cute and incredibly sexy at the same time. Having taken a better look, Natsu decided that he really didn't care what the toys were, as long as Lucy was his playmate.

"So," said Lucy, "playing with this toy requires dexterity and control. The blocks make up a tower… like this…" she rapidly built a three-storey tower, "and the trick is to be able to remove ten of the twenty pieces without it collapsing. I was thinking we could try a little game tonight."

"With toy blocks?"

"Well yes, although it will be the adult version of toy blocks, which is where  _you_  try to get the tower down to pieces without destroying it while  _I_  try to distract you. Once you can solve the whole puzzle without knocking anything over, you'll receive your prize."

Natsu was already distracted, but he grinned his understanding, sharp canines prominent against his other teeth. "And you're the prize, I assume?" he asked.

"Even better, I'll be the  _naked_  prize, since each block removed means I'll take off something I'm wearing. That's two hair ribbons, one necklace, two stockings, the top and bottoms of the pajamas and the robe. Oh, and I've tied an extra set of ribbons around my wrists to make ten things, what do you think?"

There was something in the way the ribbons were tied that reminded Natsu of pretty satin cuffs, and he had to swallow.

"Think you can manage?" Lucy prompted

"I'm brilliant at this kind of stuff," Natsu retorted optimistically. "You're making it easy! Or maybe that's what you wanted?"

"We'll see." Lucy leaned forward to put the top on the building, allowing Natsu a sight of thin fabric pulled tight over soft, creamy breasts.

"I'm ready."

"Also, if you win," Lucy gave him a wicked grin, "I promise that you will remember the way I take your last piece of clothing off.

Natsu leaned forward and pulled a block from the tower. It stayed upright, so Lucy took off her soft wrap. Now he could see that the top to the pajama set only came just below her breasts, so that her whole mid-drift was bare. The shorts hugged her rounded hips.

The second and third blocks were no problem, and Lucy removed the hair ribbons. Then she came over and sat behind Natsu, pressing her breasts against him and running her hands up under his shirt and over his abs and chest. The fourth and fifth blocks came away a bit shakily, but Natsu loved games and he hated to lose.

Lucy took her top and necklace off next, and then lay across Natsu's lap. She was now wearing just the little shorts, the ribbons on her wrists, and the stockings. She took Natsu's scarf and put it loosely around her own neck.

"So far so good?"

"…Yeah." Natsu was staring down at Lucy, draped across his lap wearing no top other than his scarf. He automatically reached forward to stroke the curve of one breast, but got his hand lightly smacked.

"Not yet, boyo." Lucy wriggled in his lap and then partially undid his pants before settling again.

The sixth block brought the whole thing down. Natsu hissed in annoyance, but Lucy just wrapped herself around him and kissed him, her tongue gently exploring his mouth, her hands running up his torso to remove his shirt. Once they were both panting from the kisses, she got up and carefully rebuilt the tower. When she returned, she fully undid the lacing on Natsu's pants and helped to remove them, so that he was sitting only in his boxers. She grinned at him when she saw the dragon print pattern.

"…Lucky boxers…" he muttered, turning red. He turned redder when Lucy ran her hand along the erection underneath the boxers, and shifted in frustration when she stopped in order to set the tower back up again.

This time he got to the eighth block, though it was mostly a matter of luck. Lucy offered him a wrist.

"Why don't you untie this ribbon?" Lucy was once again reclining across his lap. She watched his face as he worked on the bow and then the knot. She could tell by the way his nostrils kept twitching that he could smell her arousal and deliberately moved against his groin, only desisting once she'd elicited a low growl.

Both of them were disappointed when the tower toppled just as Natsu pulled out the ninth block. Lucy consoled him with several passionate kisses and got him to untie her last ribbon before once again rebuilding the tower. This time she knelt primly on the carpet across from Natsu, her hands resting on her bare upper thighs. She looked very demure, even though her golden hair spilled over naked breasts and shoulders.

Natsu focussed on the blocks, which he had come to view as a personal enemy. He got several of them out faultlessly, noticed that Lucy was now running her hands over the soft skin of her own breasts and along the rosy tips, and knocked over the whole tower.

"Stop that!" he said involuntarily.

"Problem?" murmured Lucy, blushing but smirking with satisfaction.

"Yes! Why the hell am I playing with blocks when I could be playing with you?"

Lucy seemed to consider for a moment and then shrugged carelessly. "Well, I guess if you're willing to be defeated by  _toy blocks_ , we can just move on… Although you are forfeiting finding out how I planned to take off those sexy boxers of yours with the little flying dragons…"

"ARGH!" Natsu ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, making some of the pink locks stand entirely on end. "I'm not… I'm not quitting, okay? I never said I was quitting."

"Great!" Lucy set up the blocks, and then came over and put her legs across his lap. She saw his nostrils twitch again and grinned at him.

With infinite care, Natsu took out the first eight blocks, and then nine. Lucy was watching hopefully—the game had been fun, but she had other things she wanted to do, and having Natsu's hands and tongue all over her figured heavily in the program. They both sighed in relief when the tenth block slid out and the tower didn't so much as tremble.

"YUSS!" yelled Natsu. "Did it!" Then his gaze slid to Lucy. "And will do it… So what's this about a fancy way of—"He stopped, his eyes suddenly widening and then closing. A tremor ran through him. "Oh."

Lucy had pushed him over onto his back, pulled down his boxers a little ways, and had her mouth around him. A few blissful moments later, she lifted her head and looked at him.

"So what do you think of my toys?"

"Hmmmmm?" Natsu tried to form coherent words. "I swear, I will play with blocks with you any time, Lucy... just... don't stop..."

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

**A/Note:**  Thank you for reading!  Kudos, comments, follows and bookmarks are all greatly appreciated.  :) 

 


	6. Warm Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Nalu Love Fest 2017 - Bonus Prompt Public]  
> Why should being out in public at Magnolia's Autumn Bonfire Night stop Natsu from showing Lucy how much he enjoys turning her on?

**Author's Note:**

The prompt  **Bonfire**  comes from a series of October prompts set up by  **fic-writer-appreciation**  on tumblr. It was seeing both prompts together that led me to put together this shameless bit of Nalu happiness.

~ _Impracticaldemon_

* * *

 **Warm Hands**  
**Prompts: Public / Bonfire**

* * *

It was getting late and the bonfire was starting to die down. Natsu and Lucy were snuggled together on a thick blanket with an old comforter wrapped around them watching the sparks spiral up into the night sky.

They were seated a little way back from the main crowd, allegedly so that Natsu wouldn't accidentally eat the night's entertainment, but really because they were still getting a lot of teasing over the fact that they were finally an official couple, which was annoying. At least, it annoyed Lucy; Natsu seemed mostly indifferent to it, except to the extent that people got too much in his face about it. Even then, it was clear that Natsu's reactions were more on Lucy's behalf than his own: Natsu just didn't embarrass easily.

This last fact had become clearer and clearer to Lucy over the last several minutes. It had started when she had slipped her cold hands under the comforter and onto Natsu's back and chest, on the basis that he was always warm and could put up with a few chilly fingers. He had yelped slightly—mostly for her benefit, she suspected—and then given her a rather calculating, wolfish grin. It was an unusual expression for him, at least in public, but Lucy had seen it more and more often lately, as their confidence in their intimate physical relationship had grown. As with many things, Natsu's approach to sex had been straightforward: do whatever works and then test the limits to see what else might work.

Even as Lucy's fingers had begun to unthaw, one of Natsu's arms had wrapped more tightly around her waist, and his hand had slipped under her soft fall sweater to stroke her belly. His other hand had slid down the inside of her leg along the fabric of her tights to her knee and then back up again under her skirt, until he was holding the very top of her inner thigh. She'd tried to protest, since even with the festivities winding down there quite a few people around, but he'd silenced her with a laughing kiss that would look perfectly sweet and innocent to any onlookers, while moving his thumb in a far from innocent way up along the crease between her legs.

"I've always loved bonfires," he remarked casually, while his thumb brushed with maddening gentleness against her most sensitive nerves. "Although it's a shame that people will never let me eat them…" He licked his lips, and Lucy had a vivid vision of his head between her legs the night before and the feel of his slightly raspy tongue against her wet core. The hand against her thigh moved higher, so that the fingers now both cradled and dug into her. She couldn't quite believe that he was doing this  _here_ , or just how quickly she was reacting to his touch. The murmur of the people around them faded, and she tried not to whimper in frustration at the way that her clothing prevented skin to skin contact.

Natsu continued to smile in a friendly way, and the hand on her belly moved up to capture a breast, teasing the nipple hard between strong, capable fingers. Certain that he could hear her teeth grind together as she tried to say quiet, Lucy leaned sideways, murmuring, "How about we just… continue this at home?"

"Nah, this is kind of fun, don't you think? Besides, what's more romantic than a bonfire and the smell of autumn?"

"Not getting caught fooling around under this comforter and having everyone stare at us—or leer at us in the case of quite a few people I really don't want to think about?"

"We won't get caught and who cares if they guess—not much they can do but be jealous." Natsu reluctantly slid his hand off Lucy's breast, but only so that he could use both hands to roll her tights partially down over her hips under her skirt. "Well that's better," he said cheerfully, as if they were talking about something completely innocuous like the way that the fire had just brightened a little as a new log flamed up.

Lucy barely heard him over the way that her heart had started to pound as his fingers slipped into her panties and started rubbing and caressing the slick, engorged folds of skin underneath. His other arm wrapped around her waist again and pulled her close to him, so that she could lean her head on his chest and shoulder. His breath tickled her ear as he whispered her name, adding, "Come on Luce, give me what I want, show me that face you make when you're real close… Imagine me fucking you now, here in the middle of everyone, and that neither of us cares because we're just so damn hot together, yeah?"

Lucy whimpered softly as his fingers slipped deep inside her, while the pad of his thumb alternately rubbed and then brushed against her clit. It was maddening, and she couldn't help but start to push herself more tightly against his hand, all thought of leaving, or going somewhere more private postponed for when she wasn't so close to having an orgasm right here at the Autumn Bonfire Festival. She could feel herself start to quiver when Natsu started to tease at her nipples again, his fingers and thumb pinching tightly through the silky material of her bra.

"So… many… clothes…" she muttered into Natsu's shoulder, face turned as far away from any watchers as it would go.

"Yeah, but right now it doesn't matter, lover, it doesn't matter. Come on Luce, almost there…"

The ragged note in Natsu's voice made Lucy realize just how much he was into this as well, and she had to bite hard on her lower lip not to moan aloud as she started to shove harder up against his hand and the feeling of his fingers inside her. "… Oh gods… Natsu…"

"That's it Luce… that's it… 's'all good…"

His lips covered hers, despite the awkward angle, and she moaned against them as she came, body shuddering as she stopped trying to control her reaction. She could feel herself crash over the edge, conscious thought wholly suspended as pleasure spread outward and made her stretch to the very tips of her curling toes. … It was if she forgot, every time, just how good it was. …

Either a few moments or several minutes later—she wasn't sure—Lucy realized that she was lying half-asleep with her head lolling against Natsu's chest. It was a good chest, she thought drowsily. Then she giggled.

"Mmm?" Natsu inquired in a rather low growl.

"Still can't believe you just did that…"

"You mean you can't believe that  _you_  just did that," he replied smugly. "But I'm ready to get out of here now…"

"Oh?"

"That was a lot of fun—but right now I'm imagining all the other things we could be doing back at your place."

"Like… checkers?" Lucy suggested, as she did her best to straighten her clothing out enough for decency.

"Yeah, but not." Natsu scooped Lucy up, blanket, comforter and all, a slight stagger betraying a certain lack of focus.

"Cards? Monopoly? Quiet meditation?"

"No, no and I'd love to see you try." Natsu waved in a friendly way to a few of their acquaintances—their closer friends all seemed to be absent or sitting nowhere nearby—and then he strode purposefully away from the bonfire. It was time for bed. So to speak.

**END**

* * *

**A/Note:**  It occurred to me after the fact to wonder where Happy had gone during this little interlude; however, I can think up several plausible theories and I'm sure that you can as well Nevertheless, it's a good thing that Charle has been noticeably kinder to him lately (i.e, in the later portions of the anime and manga); otherwise, he might be feeling a little left out of things...

* * *

 


	7. Maid to Order

******Author's Note:**

My second entry for Nalu Love Fest 2017, covering the prompts  **Role Play** ,  **Lust**  and  **Chains**.

I had only intended to write one entry for this ship week, as October has been busy; however, there seemed to be some interest in reading more about this particular version of Natsu and Lucy and their shenanigans. In this chapter, a combination of possible annoyance, mild competitiveness, and increasing interest spur Lucy to get into character as a rather *compelling* servant.

Please note that this story is intended for an adult audience; also - I didn't quite finish the story for this chapter ( _sumimasen_ ). Hopefully I'll get a chance to write Maid to Order, Part II, in the near(ish) future; we'll see.

_~Impracticaldemon_

* * *

**Maid to Order**

Prompts: Role Play (Main), Lust, Chains

* * *

Several days after the Bonfire Incident, Lucy stopped by the guildhall looking for Levy. Once upon a time, the two friends had met at least once a week to swap books (jobs and world-shaking crises permitting), but over the last couple of months they'd seen less and less of each other. Since they'd eventually broken down and shared the  _reasons_  for missing so many of their usual lunch dates—namely, two well-built guys with weird hair—they were each other's confidants when it came to 'dragon slayer quirks'. Lucy was back on speaking terms with Mirajane and Cana, of course, but she had a lot more faith in Levy when it came to discretion and not sharing the details of her personal life with the whole guild.**

As soon as Levy spotted the blonde celestial mage in the doorway, she stood up, grabbed her book and her bag, and hurried over to meet her. Once they were outside, the diminutive mage looked furtively around and then whispered, "Do you guys ever role play?"

"Role play?" echoed Lucy, obviously a little too loudly for Levy's comfort.

"Shhh, yes—you know, dress up and act things out?"

"No. I mean, yes I think I know what you mean and no we don't. Or haven't." Lucy's ever fertile imagination suddenly projected Gajeel wearing a spiked collar, a black leather apron and a leer. Unable to scrub the lurid image from her brain quickly enough, Lucy focussed desperately on Natsu, hoping for distraction. She'd already found the right tightly-toned, muscular ass for her, thanks very much.

"So, um, what did you wear, Levy?" she asked her friend, suddenly curious.

Levy's face was verging on crimson, but to Lucy's surprise she answered right away, giggling slightly.

"A pair of adorable white and pink cat ears and a matching tail. And"—her voice dropped to a whisper—"an 'I Love Gajeel' t-shirt featuring him on his guitar. I was supposed to be a fangirl or a groupie or something who just couldn't get enough of his music—or him."

Lucy's mind reoriented itself and started to run a home movie—with unfortunately good production values—of Levy in her sexy-cute white kitty outfit and a clingy t-shirt. She was pretty sure that Gajeel's face would be prominently featured right over one breast.

"Okay, Lev, I get it—I've got it—but why mention it? Not that I'm complaining, exactly…"

Levy grinned, her face starting to return to its normal colour as the focus shifted from her to Lucy. "Well… I asked Gajeel where he got the cat ears—they were really cute!—and I  _might_  have happened to stop by after work yesterday and I  _might_  have seen a certain pink-haired dragon slayer checking out some of the costumes."

"Probably just because of Halloween," Lucy told her, surprised to find that she was actually a little disappointed.

"Right. It's not  _quite_  that kind of place, Lu-chan. I mean, the costumes  _could_  be used at a very  _special_  kind of Halloween party, and maybe Natsu just didn't realize… but, um, it's kind of hard to miss."

Lucy stared at Levy, and felt her own face start to flush a little. Natsu had gone to some kind of 'Adult-Only' costume and accessories store? They did have a date tonight to meet at Lucy's for dinner—which was more or less what they did every night except when they went to Natsu's. Come to think of it, maybe that was the problem: they'd gotten into a routine and Natsu was finding it boring. The warmth ebbed from Lucy's cheeks. Now she was torn between anxiety that Natsu was already bored with their relationship, and irritation at him for expecting things to always be wild and exciting. Wasn't it enough to practically have sex in front of half of Magnolia at the Annual Bonfire?!

* * *

When Natsu arrived at Lucy's that evening, his nose told him that something was off. Already a little unsure about the—admittedly self-serving—gifts that he'd brought after Metal-Head had tricked him into going into that X-rated costume place, he stood just inside the window sill contemplating whether a more allegedly normal form of entry through the front door might be safer. Just then, Lucy came out of the kitchen and he felt his face go from cautious 'I-think-my-girlfriend-is-mad-about-something' to holy-shit-I-am-the-luckiest-man-alive.

Lucy had decided to take a nice long bath to help her think about things, and it had calmed the worst of her nerves and soothed away quite a bit of her (as yet unjustified) annoyance with Natsu. When she'd gotten out of the bath, she'd touched up her toenails with bright turquoise polish, put her bright golden hair up into two long pigtails with silky blue ribbons, and then changed into her prettiest pale blue bra and her tiniest pale blue skirt—one that she normally wore with boy-shorts or dark tights. This time she added nothing but a lacy thong that matched the bra.

"Welcome home, Master," she murmured when she saw Natsu. She bowed deeply, not coincidentally displaying most of her breasts and a hint of rounded backside beyond the hem of the almost non-existent skirt. Let him believe that this was going to be a more… traditional… role-play, she'd decided earlier. It would only make it more interesting as things progressed.

"Ahhhhhhh… Lucy?" Natsu swallowed. He really wasn't sure this was his thing—he liked his confident, take-charge Lucy, who rarely let anyone intimidate her, not even would-be destroyers of worlds. On the other hand, what she was wearing displayed every single curve to perfect advantage, while hiding just enough to make him want to tear off what there was and—he forced his paralyzed mind and rigid body back into motion. His boxers were feeling distinctly confining.

"Yes, sir? It's time for your dinner, sir. But first you must wash up. Come this way please." Lucy transferred a loop of fine chain from one of her wrists to one of Natsu's. He could feel magic in it, and an experimental tug demonstrated that it was far more securely attached than it looked.

"You mustn't do that, sir. That isn't proper." But instead of somehow 'punishing' Natsu for his attempt to pull off the light chain, Lucy gently caressed the soft inside of his wrist and the palm of his hand with her soft, but strong fingers, and then ran her wet, pink tongue across her lips before sliding them over Natsu's index finger, smoothly sucking it into her mouth while he stood there staring. A moment later he drew in an involuntary breath as she allowed his finger to slide slowly out again and then licked the tip in an insistent circular pattern.

With a noise that was half-growl, half-moan, Natsu reached out to drag Lucy into him, needing to rub her hips into the demanding pressure of his erection. He was halted by a small hand on his bare chest. Lucy had moved to arm's length and she wore an expression of calm disapproval. He could only assume that she had applied make-up in order to keep such a pale, doll-like countenance despite all the heat that she was generating.

"You mustn't do that, sir. First, you must wash up and then it's time for your dinner." Lucy's voice remained soft and patient, and when Natsu didn't move she gave him a sweet, somehow erotic smile that made him shove both hands into his pockets in an effort to keep them off her.

There were obviously rules to this game they were playing. He could go along with it, and accept his apparent role as the cosseted yet helpless 'Master', or he could—what? He knew what he  _wanted_  to do, but at the same time Lucy's subservient dominance was intensely exciting. He had no idea how he was going to make it through dinner though. Dinner smelled great, but Lucy smelled infinitely better.

Sensing that he was going to cooperate—at least for now—Lucy gave another low, eye-catching bow and then turned and walked ahead of him to the bathroom. She had gorgeous legs, and the skirt showed him tantalizing crescents of her incredible ass. Natsu found himself standing there, a soft growl building in his throat and almost every fiber of his being on-board with the plan of grabbing her around the waist and taking her from behind. Then the delicate silver chain tugged on his wrist, sending a small warning shiver down his arm, and he somehow managed forward motion.

Once in the bathroom, Lucy ran warm water into the deep sink, adding just enough soap to raise bubbles. The bubbles foamed and popped with just a hint of cinnamon and spice; she had learned a long time ago that strong scents made Natsu sneeze. Throughout this process, Natsu eyed her hungrily, although there was still a part of his mind that was both amused and impressed with the calm deliberation of her movements.

"You've done very well, Master," Lucy told him encouragingly. She traced a nail over his chest and up along his neck, before kissing him just below the earlobe so that her breasts pushed firmly into his mostly bare chest and her legs somehow twined about one of his.

Once again, he involuntarily tried to reach out to seize her and crush her even more tightly against him, but he discovered that she had wound her arms around his body, pinning his arms to his sides. It wasn't that he  _couldn't_  overpower her, of course… but if he did, the enchantment would be over. Probably. He also had a notion that the warning tingle along the silver chain promised less pleasant sensations than he felt now. Pleasant was such a lame word to describe how totally turned on he felt right now. A little bit more of this and he'd probably start a fire.

…Lucy was rubbing herself gently, but insistently against his leg. He could hear her heartrate increase and smell her arousal. The growl in his throat came out as a breathy moan.

"C'mon Luce, please, I'm dying here I swear. Just help me out will you? Be a—be a good girl for me Luce?"

Lucy stopped moving—not without some difficulty, he thought—and turned still-passive features up to his. Her scent and heartrate gave her away, but she was otherwise still in nearly complete control of herself, which was maddening. She uncoiled herself from him and allowed one of her hands to drift down over the bulge in his pants.

"Of course I will do as the Master asks," she informed him, a huskier note in her voice just adding to his frustration. With the same deliberate movements as before, she knelt in front of him—making him quiver hopefully—and undid the ties that fastened the bottom edge of his trousers. Then she reached up and loosened his belt and the waist of his trousers and helped both to slide down over and off his narrow hips. Then her hands circled his rigid shaft and began to move in the way that she'd learned that he liked best.

"Fuck—Lucy—gods— _fuck_! I'm not—I'm not going to be able to stop!" He was gasping in earnest now, bucking almost uncontrollably against her firm hands, his own hands grasping the edge of the stone sink for balance as his knees seemed to weaken. His face was between his half-bent arms, his lips almost grazing Lucy's bright hair with its fluttering blue ribbons; a moment later, she pushed away the remaining bit of fabric between them and her mouth closed over his wet tip, tongue exploring the sensitive head before allowing him to thrust more deeply inside.

Natsu had no idea what he said—or moaned, or screamed—as he came, hard, his body so overwhelmed with sensation that only instinct and trained muscles kept him upright. He could feel Lucy's mouth gently pull away, once he had shuddered through to the end of his release. He thought he felt her swallow, but it was too difficult to tell exactly what was happening. His arms and legs were trembling. Not long afterward, a warm cloth cleaned and tidied him, and he heard, rather than saw, Lucy sip from a glass that had been left on the small windowsill above the end of the bath. When he finally opened his eyes, still a little dazed, it was to see Lucy carefully putting his pants back in order: tidy bows at the bottoms of each leg, the waist re-buttoned and belted over his hip-bones.

Amazingly, each small gesture seemed to help rekindle the spark of lust that glimmered low in his belly, satiated for now but craving more. She had obviously tidied her own appearance along with his; from the jaunty blue ribbons in her hair to the strip of skirt that sat on her hips. The flush on her cheeks was now slightly visible, and her lips wore a slightly triumphant smile that she was trying to repress.

"Thank you…" he said, as she waited patiently for him to fully collect himself. "That was—I don't know, Luce—it seems wrong to just—"

"I am pleased to have served you, Master," said Lucy, her expression almost, but not quite back under control.

Natsu felt another tiny pulse of arousal, which surprised and embarrassed him. It wasn't as though he  _wanted_  Lucy to—to serve him. But—he told himself—this was her chosen role play. She had thought it through, and decided what to do, and she was waiting patiently for his full participation. He had to admit that she'd scripted it perfectly; it was obvious that she'd expected and planned for each step. He cleared his throat.

"So, ah, I guess it's time to eat?"

"First you must wash up," said his wonderful, incredible sexy girlfriend, her lips twitching into what he guessed was an involuntary smile. An instant later she was back in her role: patient, exacting, and not to be deterred.

He didn't resist as she plunged his hands—one wrist still encircled by the silver chain—into the warm, soapy water. Not long after, still bemused but definitely interested to see what would happen next, Natsu allowed Lucy to lead him to the small table by the kitchen. Once he was seated, she leaned over and kissed him, lightly at first and then more deeply. Then she drew back and bowed once again.

"I will fetch your dinner now, Master. Please wait while I serve your food."

"Yeah—I mean, thank you, that would be great. I'm starving." He eyed her toned legs and muscled back and pert rear end as she walked away and added: "And I'm looking forward to some food, too."

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

**The whole guild knew anyway; Levy's theory was that one of Mira's demonic forms had super-hearing abilities. Lucy eventually discovered that Cana had planted a card in Levy's favourite book tote. Shortly thereafter, Cana found herself in a moderately embarrassing situation that started with a psychotic pink fuzzy sweater and ended with a bad haircut, but it didn't seem to faze her much.

**Please leave a review or comment if possible! :)**


	8. Maid to Order, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Part I, Natsu arrives at Lucy's place to find her in the role of a submissive yet exacting maid. It's finally time for dinner, but even the food-loving Natsu would rather have Lucy at this point.

**A/Note:**  Written for  **DancesWithSeatbelts aka Nalufever (tumblr)**  for her birthday. You wanted to know what happened next, since the story obviously wasn't quite finished (and neither were Natsu and Lucy!).

Follows directly after  **Maid to Order**  (written for Nalu Love Fest 2017).

_Happy Birthday to my Nalu senpai!_

~ Impracticaldemon

* * *

**Maid to Order, Part II  
** Prompts: Role Play (Main), Lust, Chains

* * *

When Lucy returned from the kitchen, she was carrying a plate with a massive heap of fried potatoes, the thick wedges crisp and glistening with herb-flecked oil. Natsu could also smell a marinated roast of some kind, but apparently he'd have to wait for that. He was curious as to how he was going to eat his meal, since he had no cutlery, but he'd decided that his 'maid' would no doubt instruct him.

Lucy set the plate down in front of him and then solemnly re-linked their wrists with the thin chain. Natsu once again felt the not-quite-static of the magic in the chain. This time it brought with it a wave of arousal, as his body remembered the way Lucy had led him into the bathroom to 'wash' and the way her tongue had felt on his body.

Meanwhile, Lucy was bowing deeply again. Her cheeks were still a little flushed, but her expression was calm.

"I will now feed you, Master." She slid carefully, but deliberately across his lap so that she was straddling him. Then she twisted, her breasts just inches from his face, and picked up a golden wedge. "First, this one must make sure that the Master's food is well-prepared and not dangerous."

Natsu immediately anticipated that Lucy would make a performance of eating the potato wedge, but he hadn't expected her to start by licking delicately at the coating, her pink tongue at first barely touching the surface and then moving more… firmly. It was just like her to know how much he enjoyed savoury foods and to turn that to her advantage. Bananas might be more  _traditional_ for this kind of performance, but... Natsu found himself thinking that he'd never be able to look at fries the same way again. He squirmed a little and moved his hands to Lucy's hips, wondering why she'd even bothered helping him back on with his trousers. Lucy immediately stopped what she was doing.

"Master must not interfere with the tasting," she said in an admonishing tone. Although she did nothing that Natsu could make out, a current of energy seemed to pulse in the chain links around his wrist, making him blink. It wasn't quite painful, but it found a way to resonate in his bones that was uncomfortable.

"You're making it hard to sit still Luce," he muttered. Then he smirked—it was a dumb, obvious joke, but difficult to resist. "Or just making it hard."

Lucy leaned forward, her body pressing tightly against his chest and abdomen. She bent her mouth to his ear.

"Master must not be rude. He must be very, very good." Her breath was warm and moist, and her lips and teeth teased his skin; he turned his head in order to nip at her neck, but there was another pulse of magic, stronger this time, and the silvery bracelet seemed to tighten of its own volition. "Now then," Lucy continued, still murmuring gently into his ear, "time for Master to eat."

She sat up again, and Natsu discovered that somehow, at some point while they'd been pressed together, she'd unhooked her bra. A wriggle sent the pale blue lace off her breasts and down her arms. She pulled one hand free—the one that wasn't chained—and reached for the food.

Natsu was fighting not to reach for Lucy's breasts. For the first time that he could remember, he found it difficult to swallow his food, as Lucy pressed the warm, delicious potato wedges into his mouth with fingers that soon glistened with oil. Every time she moved to pick up another piece, her nipples grazed him and his hands twitched.

"Is it not good?" she asked after a while, appearing to pout. "Does Master not like his food?" She leaned forward and licked his lips, and then used her whole mouth to taste his more fully. "Mmmm," she all but purred at him. "It is too bad that the taste does not please Master."

"Uhh, no, that's not really the problem," Natsu told her sincerely.

Lucy looked down, as though concerned. "Perhaps Master is not comfortable?"

Natsu nodded vigorously. "Yeah, that's it. And getting more and more  _un_ comfortable."

Lucy continued to look down, and Natsu saw that she was once again undoing the ties to his pants.  _Now what_? He kept his hands firmly clenched at his sides.

"This one is very sorry that Master cannot enjoy his food properly," Lucy told him seriously, finishing with the ties and then slipping from his lap. "The situation must be resolved." She tried to frown, but a gleam in her eyes betrayed her. "Excuse me."

Lucy unlinked the bracelet from Natsu and allowed her bra to fall to the floor. Then she leaned down toward him and casually coiled the chain loosely about his neck and shoulders, removing his scarf and leaving it over the back of the chair. Natsu shivered, although the metal wasn't cold.

"Master must behave and not move, yes?"

"Uh—sure."

Lucy moved gracefully away to the kitchen, Natsu's eyes following every movement. He saw her transfer several large chunks of meat from a covered dish into a bowl, and then she came gliding back, bowl held aloft in one hand so that he could enjoy a perfect view of her now nearly-naked form. The meat smelled wonderful, Lucy smelled wonderful…

Setting down the bowl, Lucy tilted her head to survey Natsu's predicament. Being a kind woman, she started by choosing a tender piece of meat and popping it into Natsu's mouth. She got back an "mmm" of appreciation, and then knelt to remove Natsu's trousers, taking the time to stroke the hard muscles of his thighs and then calves. There was a rumbling sound from above her.

"Do I need to eat this time? Because to be honest—"

"Patience, Master. You will be fed, as is proper." Lucy stood up, hooking her hands under her skirt. Her panties joined the bra and most of Natsu's clothes on the floor.

"Lucy—"

"Yes, sir? Is this better, sir?" She slipped back onto his lap, hands running up his bare chest. One hand tangled in the back of his pink hair, drawing him into a very long, deep kiss. His arms came up involuntarily around her, but her free hand reached up and grasped the looped chain. She tugged on it, and energy ran down Natsu's arms, making all the fine hair stand on end.

"Dammit, Luce, I  _need_  to touch you!"

"It is time to eat. Perhaps the second course will be more to your liking. Can you reach the bowl, Master?"

"I don't  _want_  the bowl!"

"That is not polite, sir. It is time to eat. Now then…" Letting go of Natsu's hair, but still grasping the thin chain looped around Natsu's neck in one hand, Lucy rubbed her fingers into the wet folds between her legs, watching Natsu's eyes widen and feeling his erection twitch against her. Taking care to move slowly, she stroked first herself and then him, and then finally slid herself over and onto him with a sigh of pleasure that was echoed by a moan from Natsu.

"I want you," she whispered into his ear. "I want you so badly right now. I can't stop thinking about what you could do to me. Right here in this chair. Or maybe bent over the table." As Natsu bucked under her, grinding his body against hers, she yanked hard on the chain. The near-electric pulse raced over both of them, making them gasp in unison.

Lucy leaned back a little, expression challenging. "Master? This one  _must_  make sure that you eat properly. Otherwise"—a feigned woeful expression—"otherwise this one is a bad maid and cannot have what she wants…"

Natsu was panting, hands balled into fists at his sides. He could just ignore the games, pick up Lucy and fuck her until they were both exhausted. That really appealed. Instead, with every ounce of self-control at his disposal, he picked up the bowl from the table. It was worth it to see Lucy's eyes light up in surprise and then admiration. … And maybe a touch of chagrin?

"Alright, then. Since it obviously means so much to you."

With great deliberation, Natsu started to eat his way through the tender pieces of meat sitting in sauce in the bowl. Spicy juices ran down his fingers. Lucy kept her gaze on him, and they settled to their respective tasks: Natsu eating with fixed concentration, and Lucy using all of her finely trained muscles to ride him, her inner walls tight around his shaft as she moved above and around him. The seconds ticked by, and their breathing became more ragged. The silence was broken more and more often by soft moans as Lucy became tighter and wetter, and Natsu's muscles started to tremble with the need to move faster and seek release.

Natsu never forgot those few minutes. Eating—but not inhaling his food—while Lucy stroked his chest, and whispered in his ear, and pressed her incredible breasts against him. Warning tremors from the chain every time he wanted to touch anything but the food. Lucy in his lap—Lucy on him—Lucy's heat clenched around him.

The instant he was done—the meat, that is—Natsu reached out and grabbed Lucy's wrists.

"I've eaten like a good boy, Luce. Now I get to do what I want, right? Just so you know, that could take a while, because right now I can think of so  _many_  different ways I want to fuck you—and the only question is where to start." He pulled her mouth roughly against his, burying his tongue in her; the other hand gripped her ass hard. Her moan wasn't a protest; his sensitive ears could easily make out the whine of need and the harder tones of lust.

He moved them—or they moved—to the floor, to be able to move more freely, Natsu eventually on top and gripping Lucy's wrists tightly so that she was pinned. He bent his mouth to her breasts, making her pitch and cry out under him as he suckled and nipped at taut pink buds that he'd already teased hard with rough, knowing fingers.

"Natsu!"

"Oh?" he responded, half-breathless, half-teasing. "Not  _Master_?"

He saw her gather herself for a counter-attack—if such it could be called—but kissed her before she could say anything.

"I've decided what I want-at least to being with," he told her. "First though…" He lifted the thin chain from where it had fallen and looped it about Lucy's wrists, tugging the links tight against her skin. "Now we can finish this in style—right? Since you did all this planning." He looked into her eyes and waited for her agreement.

"Yes… since I did all this planning, and since you've been such a  _good boy_."

"I'm not your puppy, Luce." Lucy was caught off-guard when Natsu withdrew and tugged her over and onto all fours. He patted her ass and she looked back over her should at him. "But if that's what you're into, then let me see what I can do." A hand reached up between her legs, rubbing her clit—there was a lot to be said for experience, even if it was only a couple of months' worth. Then Natsu was inside her again, hands gripping her hips, and all she could do was scrabble at the carpet and try not to moan too loudly as he took her hard and fast and deep. Eventually, Lucy forgot about keeping the noise down.

It was a wild ride, and they came one after the other, shaking with the intensity of it. Afterward, they lay together on their sides on the carpet, panting, Natsu curled around Lucy's back.

" _Fuck_ ," muttered Natsu, forehead pressed against Lucy's shoulder blades.

"True."

"Yeah… but… but  _Lucy_."

"Shh. I'm enjoying the afterglow." There was the tiniest pause, and then Lucy added, "And don't you  _dare_  feel guilty about it. It's all good—don't spoil it."

"Yes ma'am."

"Ha ha. You know, it wasn't a bad concept—the maid, I mean."

"Um, Lucy—you're… you're not going to write about  _this_  are you? That would be… um…"

"We'll see," Lucy replied mischievously, rolling over to face him. "After all, you said you had  _several_  ideas in mind for the rest of the evening." At Natsu's look of horror, she grinned, but said reassuringly: "No, to be honest… That was just my mind wandering off on a tangent. I can't really imagine writing about  _this_ kind of thing. It's way too personal, you know?"

"Yeah, okay… well, good." Natsu frowned. "Some people do though." Another minute passed and then he added: "Actually—now that I think about it, didn't you have that book of Erza's the other day? Seriously, I can't believe somebody  _writes_ that stuff! And you and Erza  _read_  it!"

Lucy blushed slightly, but refused to be fazed. Instead, she grinned. "Yeah? Well apparently so did you, or how would you know? In fact, maybe I should reconsider writing about sex. Now that you point it out—sex sells."

* * *

"Nice little chain you made for them," Loke remarked, eyes gleaming appreciatively.

"Thank you Loke-san. Discipline and punishment are important." Virgo bowed, maid's uniform as crisp and pristine as usual. "I was glad to be of service to Lucy- _hime_."

Loke nodded. "Of course." A very cat-like smile flitted across his face. "However, I do think that you should tell Lucy that there is no, ah, safety feature."

Virgo looked puzzled. "You mean, tell her that if the user's request is not fulfilled then the magical discharge continues to rise until the target dies? But why would she want an item for discipline that did not exact a full and proper penalty for disobedience?"

"I understand. Nevertheless, you will tell her, won't you?" Loke patted Virgo on the shoulder. "Not that I'm especially worried about Natsu. He appears to be resistant to everything the universe can throw at him. Still, best to tell Lucy, alright?"

Virgo bowed, and the two Celestial Spirits went their separate ways.

* * *

**A/N:** My, my... Oh well, sounds like everyone had a good time!


End file.
